


606.EXE

by xiundles



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 606, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy for now bc I'm saving that for my CEO babe, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insert any features if you don't like mine, MC ends up joining Mint Eye and has to go pale, MC's name is MC, Smut is soon, So much angst, This is quite a story, and death lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9409256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiundles/pseuds/xiundles
Summary: MC comes from a broken home, and ditches her life to join a hacking school that kills her identity.She graduates with a sneaky reputation and receives a mission from Mint Eye, little did she know she was getting into.(Sorry if this summary sucks)





	1. Prologue of MC's back story

"Very nice..." the deep voice whispered, grabbing ahold of chestnut curls.

She winced, trying to not make a sound.

"You better behave for your father..." he snarled, tugging at her long locks forcefully.

"Y-Yes sir." She replied, trying to contain her screams as he continued to rid her of her innocence.

A pure age of 12.

She didn't know life had such terrible experiences.

Before this man entered her life, she had all she ever wanted.

Happy Mom. Happy brother. Happy sister. 

Until an electrical error occurred in her ever so happy household.

Flames.

Ashes.

Every member, but her, deceased.

She coughed into her face mask on the man's shoulders, sobbing in agony at the sight of her belongings burning behind him.

She had been rescued, but wished she wasn't given the current situation.

The abusive man who never knew her birthday was forced to take custody.

He resented her for taking after her _‘slut'_ of a mother.

She put up with his abuse day after day.

He'd make her wear dolly and feminine clothes, have her call him her master and use her like an inanimate object until he was satisfied.

-

Hope was unfamiliar to her innocent hazel hues full of tears.

Until an opportunity sparked.

When he finally allowed her to enter middle school, she found interest in computers.

They were fascinating.

They didn't hurt her, for they couldn't communicate with her.

While researching a paper on marine animals for her science class, she saw an ad on the side of an article.

_'Interested in hacking? Youth hacking camp available! Ages 12-17!'_

Her eyes lit up.

She looked into the program more and requested to go on the website.

Within a day or so they happily accepted her into their group. They needed more females of course.

Little did she know, said program wasn't actually a good one, it's intentions were to kidnap kids and have them slave to agencies young so they forget their identities.

Sounded great to her.

Naive and hopeless, she quietly packed her precious belongings of computer books and untainted dresses in a late hour. Her dad was fast asleep in his bed.

She wasn't done with him though.

After researching some ways of revenge in her pit of her rage against him and his behavior, she discovered a fascinating part of her mind.

She prepared his dinner as usual earlier than night, and had slipped multiple poisons into his meal.

Rat poison, bleach, ammonia.

Whatever would kill him would do.

It went unnoticed as she cooked a very flavorful Mexican dish.

The oil burn on her wrist was worth it, she watched him vomit in the toilet for hours, a sinister look to her eyes.

Perhaps... he wasn't asleep.

She didn't have time to find out if he survived or not, and sneaked out of her home via window, throwing her suitcase before herself.

She landed in a slick position, proud to be unharmed from the drop.

She dusted herself off and clutched her small case, turning to look at her house and nod, "Until we meet at the gates of hell." She muttered, walking proudly to the nearest bus station.


	2. 606 Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 606 gets into some crazy shit!

"New m-mission ma'am." One of the interns spoke shakily, interrupting the intimidating woman briefly.

"Cool." She muttered, snatching the papers and shooing him away with a snarky lift of her eyebrow and a scoff. _‘Stupid nobodies…’_

"Mint eye..." she whispered after her door closed, scanning the document.

 

_“Dear Ms.606,_

_It has come to our knowledge you are a very experienced hacker ah?_

_Well good news. We want you on our side._

_A terrible group called RFA has been trying to attack our peaceful organization for years now, and we need your skills to help us with defeating them. We have our own hacker, Saeran Choi, but he feels too attached to one member of RFA, and only wants to end him rather than the whole group. We need someone without bias to assist him in ending them in their tracks and with your amazing record, you'll do just fine._

_We offer a room, 5 monitors, 3 meals a day, and plenty of money if you wish to join us in paradise._

_You'd never regret it._

_\- Sincerely, Your Future Savior.”_

 

"Hmph. For once a mission that doesn't involve drug trafficking." She spoke to herself quietly, spinning away from her monitors briefly to analyze the mission.

"I'm up for death if that's what they mean..." 

 

-

 

"The fuck?" She chuckled, approaching the hidden castle.

"What kind of religious cult... if they expect me to join their little _'people's temple'_ they've got another thing coming..." she shook her head and parked her vehicle near the building.

She fetched her belongings, gasping to see a person in front of her, "I'll take those miss..." the disciple offered, grabbing her bags.

"Okay..." she whispered, following him inside.

She kept in mind the details of the building, it was definitely secure.

She was led to an entrance to some kind of ball room, with a throne at the end. A blonde woman sat in the seat.

"Come my child." She greeted the young hacker, standing to take her into her arms.

MC didn't like affection and just awkwardly patted the woman's back, "Alright..."

"It’s me, your savior my child. I'm here to help you join our paradise and defeat those scumbags." The savior spoke.

"K, so where's my room I was promised? I'll research those guys and get rid of them real quick." MC rushed, looking around the almost vacant room.

"Oh... so eager. I love that. You're just like Saeran, but about that..." 

suddenly hands gripped MC's wrists, making her flinch. She struggled to release from the hands, "The hell?!" She yelled, glaring at the men at her sides.

Suddenly a sharp pain ran through her neck, and she fell unconscious.

 

-

**"Full name?"**

**"Couldn't find one. MC or 606 is all we are offered."**

**"Hmm. Family?"**

**"None."**

**"Health problems?"**

**"Some anger issues from what her agency told us. She's known for her swift kills."**

**"Good."**

**"What's her natural hair color... this bleached mess doesn't look very real."**

**"Appears to be brown, she frequently bleaches it for unknown reasons. Perhaps disguise."**

**"We'll make that white, she needs to look less human. She needs to scare people."**

**"As you wish savior. Specifics?"**

**"Grey eyes. No color. Remove that brown pigment.**

**Bleach her skin, she's too dark.**

**Tattoo our logo on the back of her ear. We need people to know shes with us."**

**"Of course, Savior. We'll begin now." The disciple agreed, examining the unconscious woman.**

**"And get rid of these clothes... too dark, too modest. She needs to be more open. Her body is perfect for it."**

**"Yes. Thank you, savior." He bowed.**

**The savior left the perimeter and they began working on MC's new appearance.**

-

 

_"No more brown hair... too much **like his**." She spoke quietly to herself in a mirror, examining the instructions on the hair dye package._

_She applied the bleach for a while, and was pleased to see the pale yellow in the mirror now._

_"Now... it's too long."_

_She began playing with the scissors, giving herself a nice medium length instead._

_"Thank god those bangs grew out..."_

_She began parting her hair to the side, liking how it framed her face._

_"Just like Mom." She grinned, placing her hand on the mirror._

_"I'm yours after all. Mommy." She felt her eyes water, quickly dismissing the emotions and returning to her dull state._

_"Better."_

 

-

 

Her eyes went in and out of focus.

Her vision blurred.

She went unconscious a few more times before gaining stability.

She ached. Every muscle, every vein.

She began groaning and looked at her body, appalled. 

"Wh-" she stared at her own hands, "What the fuck did they do to me?" She hissed,

She examined the detailed tattoo on her left thigh, it crawled up her womanhood, frightening her to see the Mint Eye logo so boldly placed on her body

"And now she awakes!" A masculine voice rang.

She whipped her head to the source, protectively putting herself in a defensive stance. 

"Good morning... Princess." The voice spoke, approaching her.

Suddenly a man was in front of her.

Silver and pink hair... Bright green eyes... a similar tattoo...

"You must be Saeran. Saeran Choi of Mint Eye. I’m here to assist you, right?"

"What memory you have... after all of the drugs too..." he was shocked.

"Why..." she started quietly, "What the hell did they do to me?"

"Well... your skin was bleached, tattooed... your hair, white now. And your eyes... just when I thought they couldn't get prettier! They made them so dull and bright now." He explained, sitting himself next to her while giggling into her ear, gripping her wrist tightly.

She examined her own hair, horror in her eyes. "But... why..."

"Unfortunately, you needed to look scarier, don't fret though! You're still very, very beautiful… to me..." he took a lock of her hair in his hand, twirling it in his fingers.

"Oh... they couldn't have just asked to dye my hair and change my eyes! I wouldn't have said no!"

"Yes but, they did more than that..."

"Explain." She demanded, glaring at him

"Salvia... sedation... brainwashing."

"But I'm still-"

"SH!" He hissed, covering her mouth.

"I know you're still aware... I had them do a small dose so you wouldn't act like the robots around here. I liked your personality before~"

"But I didn't know you..."

"Oh of course, but I knew you. I had my eye on you for a while. Your style, your algorithm... beautiful."

"O-Oh..." she stammered, standing up to approach a nearby mirror.

"Wow..." she muttered, looking at her new body.

"H-Hey what's with the crown tattoo up on my eyebrow...?" She questioned, leaning towards the mirror to examine it.

"That was my little touch actually. I needed to let people know you were royalty." He spoke, approaching her closely

He stood a few inches taller than her, and built more than her of course.

"Royalty?" She questioned snickering quietly, turning around, shocked, at how close he had gotten.

"Your Mint Eye's princess." He looked down at her, locking eyes with the now ghostly girl.

"Welcome to paradise MC~" he chimed, wrapping an arm around her waist before she ran away from him laughing nervously.

 

-

 

"Oi! Sae! Get in here!" She yelled out, tucking her knee under her chin in her large rolling chair. 

She scanned her screens once more, upon hearing footsteps approach.

"What's all this shit about a guy named Luciel?" she turned her chair towards him

When Saeran entered, he couldn't help but blush at her little-to-no outfit today. 

Just a red lacy bra and matching panties today. She was too lazy to get changed.

He almost didn't notice the silk robe draped over that hid her back away.

He found himself admiring the details of her, especially the tattoo in her thigh, is was so close to her-

"Ahem..." she cleared her throat at his inappropriate eyes

"O-Oh..." he squatted to her height in the chair.

"I have some things to explain now that you're familiar with the RFA I guess. My assistant isn't just my assistant! She is my Princess and she must know everything I do to be efficient" he cooed, running a delicate hand along her calf.

"Cut to the chase." She said with a melancholy tone, twitching her leg away from his hand.

"Come..." he directed, guiding her to his bedroom.

He pulled out some files about a _'Saeyoung Choi'_

"Hey that's your last name Saeran..."

He couldn't help but notice the silk dropping down her shoulder, exposing a tattoo he didn't recognize.

It appeared to be a bundle of roses with a feminine old fashioned name in a banner under them. He'd ask about that later though.

"Yeah, that would be my brother. He's the reason your here."

"But I've never heard of him before..." she said quietly, examining the documents.

"He's... he's my twin. And... I..." he hesitated, averting his moist eyes.

"You don't have to explain all that if it makes you uncomfortable." She said quietly. 

It was probably the only nice thing that came out of her mouth.

He felt honored.

"Yes! Well. He's known about _you_ for a while missy..." he flipped to a page, pointing to his agency profile.

"He goes by 707. Purely because he wants to be the 707 to your 606~" Saeran explained.

"What." She started. "So... Saeyoung's a fan..." 

"Yes... a big one. He went to the same camp you did I believe..." he began, finding a picture of him as a child.

"Recognize this boy?" He asked,

She took the picture into her hands, examining the familiar face.

"Luciel?" She questioned, "I’m so confused... I knew this kid at camp for sure. He’d stare me down all the time."

"Yes. You are the real 606! You were his childhood crush my Princess!" He exclaimed.

"Okay then... why is his name Saeyoung now?"

"Other way around actually. That's his birth name. Luciel is his baptismal name. He ran away from the name Saeyoung when he joined that camp. When I found the RFA, I saw many strange journal entries of his. He had love letters he wanted to give you, but felt too embarrassed since he'd never even spoken to you."

"I was going to say, I don't remember him ever actually talking to me. We weren't supposed to talk to people out of our age group or people at all really..." She nodded, "I understand. So essentially, he hurt you... joined this little group, and is now after you?"

"Yes! You get it my dear!" He suddenly clung to her, nuzzling into her neck like a puppy, "Ah now you can do exactly what he did to me, but to him~"

"What would that be?" she mumbled, pulling him off harshly.

"You're going to abandon him." Saeran gave a sadistic grin, sliding a nail down her cheek.

 

-

 

Her objective was clear. Meet Luciel, get closer to him, then tear his heart out by demolishing the RFA. 

Luckily, she was a great liar. So, this would be fun.

"The original plan was to lead you to Rika's apartment, but with your tattoo it might be too obvious you’re with us..."

"It could still work." She raised an eyebrow.

"How so, they'll be suspicious of you..." he inquired, cocking his head as he played with her hair.

"I wouldn't let him near your Princess's jewels~" She put on a skimpy act, posing innocently for him.

"Smart girl!" He gasped, pulling her into his arms. "I'm going to miss touching you~" he said against her skin.

"I won't." Her regular dull voice asserted, moving away from him quickly, he didn’t get the anti-affectionate hint yet.

"Well. Once I let you go... you won't be allowed to see me for a while. I'm going to miss you Princess 606~" he began, "Promise to call me every night. I want to know how good you're behaving. I'll reward you once the mission is complete."

"With...?" 

"My love." He lifted her chin with his index finger.

"Does it come with a receipt?" She smirked.

He frowned, dropping her face.

"I thought you liked me..." He looked away from her

"I stopped having feelings many years ago, don't take it personal. You're the closest I let a person near me since-" she stopped, not wanting to let him in on her past quite yet. "But maybe you'll open me up one day. With your affection, I'm sure you will." She lied, knowing he didn't have that effect on her. She didn't want to create conflict.

"Oh, my Princess..." he gazed upon her. "Before I set you free..." he gave her the bugged cellular and rubbed his hands together eagerly.

She cocked her head at him, sliding the device into her backpack of belongings before sliding it back on her shoulders.

"Can I give you a gift of encouragement?" He asked, sliding his hands behind his back as if to be hiding something.

"Make it quick." She said, rolling her eyes while smirking at him.

"Close your eyes!" He chirped.

"K..." she followed the direction, “Kinky…” she muttered. He didn’t hear her.

"Hold out your hands..."

She did so. 

He put his delicately into hers, leaning towards her face and kissing her lips briefly.

A blushing mess when he pulled away.

She gave him a pout and shrugged, "I thought I was going to get some money..."

"So very cute..." he whispered, pecking her cheek before letting go of her. 

"Destroy those guys MC." He smirked.

"I wouldn't want to do anything but~" she teased him with a grin, adjusting the backpack on her shoulders. 

_'I'm not going to be with him for a while I might as well take advantage...'_

She surprised him with a peck to his cheek in return, "Ciao~" she chimed, winking at him before walking past him and towards the apartment building.

"...." His breath hitched, his face suddenly matching his roots. "Ahhhhhh!!!" He exclaimed, trying to calm down before she noticed his reaction. 

_'That's why Saeyoung loved her so much...'_

 

-

 

She stood in front of the building and prayed in her mind. She knew cameras surrounded her, and put on a confused face as she dialed the password into the padlock on the door.

Once inside, she opened the messenger, reading through the messages and trying to tell apart the names on the screen.

_‘Yoosung Kim… Student at SKY university. Jumin Han… C &R Director. Jaehee Kang…Han’s assistant. Zen…Musical actor. 707…Our target’_

No one appeared to have noticed that **_'606 entered the chatroom'_**

While waiting for someone to notice her, she tried to remember what she could of Luciel.

-

_“Luciel! Pay attention!” The teacher thwacked him in the back of the head, and he corrected his posture._

_“Yes ma’am.” He choked._

_‘How am I to pay attention when I’m sitting next to the only girl in the class!’ His thoughts yelled._

_He continued typing on his small keyboard, trying to decode as fast as he could. First kid done got dismissed early. He hated this class and prayed he’d get out first._

_‘Half way done!’ He thought, grinning._

_Suddenly, the small girl next to him raised her hand._

_“I’m done.” Her high voice spoke softly, he felt his heart drop and flutter at the same time._

_‘She’s cute and smart?!?! Not fair!’_

_He watched her walk out, her long brown locks swishing side to side._

_‘I’d kill to hold her hand…’_

_“LUCIEL!”_

_“My apologies!”_

_‘Oh 606. 707 will hold your hand soon enough!’_

_-_

 

"Hmm hmm~" she hummed and adjusted her little dress until someone noticed her.

 

 **707:** ... 

 **707:** Can you guys please leave there appears to be a hacker in the room and I don't want them to get into your phones...

 **Yoosung** **«** **:** What’s going on?!

 **Jaehee Kang:** Let’s just listen to Luciel and leave…

 **Jumin Han:** I agree with Assistant Kang.

 **Zen:** Alright. Good Luck Seven!

**Yoosung** **«** **has left the chatroom**

**Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom**

**Jumin Han has left the chatroom**

**Zen has left the chatroom**

Almost on command the members disappeared from the room.

 _‘He’s got them on a tight leash…’_ She thought.

This left her and 707 alone.

-

 **707:** ...is this a trick?

 

 **606:** Hello? 

 

 **707:** How did you get in her MC?

 

 **606:** GAH! Who are you?! How do you know my name?!?!

 

 **707:** don't play dumb... you were the top of our class...

 

 **606:** Class? I don’t know what you’re talking about… nice name by the way! But I found a phone on the ground and some unknown dude sent me here? I was gonna investigate but he disappeared from the app and now I'm here. 

 

 **707:** Wait really? Someone led you here?

 

 **606:** Yeah. Sorry to bother you I can delete the app :\

 

 **707:** **No**

 

 **707: Please, _please_ stay**.

 

 **606:** ...Okay.

 

 **707:** I'm going to make you a proper profile and call you... please answer. I need to confirm this is you.

 

**707 has left the chatroom**

-

When the phone ringed she prayed in her head once more and answered innocently, "Do I know you?"

 

"Oh, my god it really is you... this doesn't make sense how would one of the most skilled hackers in Korea somehow... get lured?"

 

"I got curious of a random device on a ground and ended up here, where ever I am!"

 

"Yeah... I tracked you to Rika's apartment."

 

"Who?" She played dumb well.

 

He explained in detail the history of RFA, how he knew her, and answered some questions not even Saeran would answer.

 

"...606... I mean, MC! Would you like to join our organization?" 

 

"Of course, I need something to distract me from work anyways~ living in the office is uncomfortable!"

 

"Yes! I understand that completely! I'm so happy you're joining us! Wow... I haven't seen you since I was what 14? Can I come visit you...? I won't tell V I'm there... I'm the only other member that knows where you are~" 

 

"Why of course! I'd love your company!"

 

His heart fluttered. 

"I'll be there soon… 606"

 

He hung up and MC smirked, 

_'Easy. I can't kill him now unfortunately... but soon.'_

She stood from Rika's old bed.

_'Savior faked her death huh? Smart girl.'_

She grabbed her back pack of weapons and such and hid them in an area without a camera. She got out a pistol just in case, and hid it in her bra before discretely sliding it between her mattress, kissing it before doing so. “For Mom.” She muttered.

_'I am about to meet the boy who named his hacking ego after me... I need to look presentable!'_

She then checked the closest mirror, admiring her new look. She didn't mind it after she got used to it.

She was drained of all color and liked it. 

She ran a comb through her bouncy white hair, and straightened out her new dress.

Saeran picked it out for her, he wanted his brother to be desperate for her. it was simple. A black, bodycon, business dress. Adorned with dainty chains to add to her monochromatic edge.

To top off the look she wore sheer black tights and black platforms.

 _'Funeral chic'_ is how Saeran described it, loving the way dark clothes looked on her. He called her the _‘Grayscale beauty’_ when she dressed up like this.

Lost in her thoughts, a knock came to her door.

"Luciel~" she hummed “Time to make you suffer.” She tip toed to the front door and opened it slowly, revealing the red faced redhead.

"Luciel!!" She exclaimed with a bright grin, inviting him inside.

"M-MC!" He replied, entering the apartment with hesitance.

He turned towards her and grinned widely, "I haven't s-seen you in so long! You look so different!"

He admired her.

Her new pale hair, pale skin, pale eyes...

He understood her change.

-

_Luciel read his assignment carefully, grazing the words and acknowledging the challenge ahead._

_‘Disguises 101. Hacking requires dangerous work. People can’t know who you really are._

_Assignment:_

_Prepare a disguise that would make you unrecognizable to another hacker. You will be scored on effort.’_

_He sighed. ‘I’ll try…’_

_When the class started, he was amazed at his peers, they looked so professional!_

_He had shown up in a poorly designed janitors outfit, hoping he wouldn’t look like himself if he tucked his hair into a hat._

_He looked at his rubric_

_‘60/100?! Ugh!’ He groaned._

_The teacher asked for the class’ attention and he obliged, he noticed some woman next to her. She looked about 60 years old, very wrinkly and tired looking._

_“Our winner is of course Ms.606! She even used cosmetics to disguise herself!” The teacher announced, the small girl smiling and scanning the room around her._

_The class gasped and clapped, suddenly intimidated by her._

_‘T-That’s 606… She’s brilliant.’_

-

 

She was a master of disguise at camp, and still was.

 _'Beautiful...'_ he thought, gleaming at her curves and poise.

"You're so cute still..." he slipped, somehow blushing furthermore.

"Same to you~" She replied, not lying exactly. She had a thing for redheads. _'Won't be hard to romance him~ easy bait! Saeran was right!'_

She put a flirtatious hand on his shoulder, "I'm so glad you're in the RFA, I haven't seen anyone from camp since we graduated."

He stammered at her hand and held back his intuition.

"Y-Yeah... what are the odds." He was mesmerized by her, barely understanding what she was saying now.

"Fate." she whispered, pulling herself closer to him. 

He could barely hold back from tearing her apart and sliding his manhood in her, but he had to make a good impression on the new member. "I bet the other members will be pretty shocked to hear this." His voice cracked.

He changed the subject, averting his eyes.

 _'Cute.'_ her thoughts rang. She then put both hands on his shoulders and pulled him down to her height. "Your eyes..." She stared at them for a few seconds. Wanting to study what Saeran's real eyes looked like since they were identical.

"Mm.." he groaned slightly, his hands finding themselves on her sides now.

"So pretty!" She grinned, pulling away from him and walking to Rika's kitchen. "You want anything to drink?" She offered, hoping her tease left him wanting more.

"O-Oh I'm good..." 'She’s. So. Cute.' he thought, trying to calm down his manhood, 'Thank god she moved or else I would've...'

MC felt proud of making him so flustered. This façade was key to getting information from this naïve man.

- 

"It hurts... but she's so good…" Saeran blinked a tear, jealous of his brother in that moment, wiping it immediately.

He watched her on the CCTV, his own manhood swollen at her skimpy behavior.

"I want her to act like that to me as soon as she returns. Once she realizes how mean he is, she’ll flee to my arms!”


	3. Who is 606...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing her to the members

 

**Yoosung has entered the chatroom**

**Yoosung** **«** **:**???

 **Yoosung** **«** **:** What’s going on?

 **Yoosung** **«** **:** How do you know the hacker Seven?!

 **707:** She was an old classmate of mine.

 **707:** She found a phone on the street and got lured to Rika’s apartment and onto this messenger by an ‘unknown’ person.

 **Yoosung** **«** **:** RIKA’S APARTMENT?

 **707:** Yes.

 **707:** She’s safe don’t worry. I checked the phone and she wasn’t lying. Fate brought us together I guess? Hehe~

 **Yoosung** **«** **:** Is now really the time to be joking?!

**Yoosung** **«** **: Tell me the address Seven**

**707:** Heh…

**707: No.**

**707:** I discussed this with V and he doesn’t want this place revealed. I visited MC. She is safe and now a part of our organization. I’d like for us to all meet at Jumin’s place soon to discuss in person ~

 **707:** Before I get spammed I’ll be off!

**707: *GOD SEVEN OUT*!!!**

**707 has left the chatroom**

**Yoosung** **«** **:** …

**Yoosung** **«** **has left the chatroom**

**-**

Her eyes scanned the chat, she grinned. “Innocent~” she mumbled.

Suddenly a call appeared from _‘Unknown’_

“Saeran!”

She answered the call

“Am I doing good~?”

“Extremely. I am proud of your acting skills. He’ll be in your hands in no time my princess~ I’d love to visit you but I can’t right now. I’ve had someone drop off more clothes outside the building in a package, with a little something special in there too… I must go now. Keep up the good work agent 606! Miss you…”

He hung up and she giggled to herself.

She set her phone aside and slipped on some house shoes, ironically, leaving the building to retrieve the package. A tag on it read:

**_‘For my one and only~’_ **

_‘Yep. That’s from Saeran alright.’_ She playfully rolled her eyes and returned to her apartment, rushing to her phone as it rang.

“Luciel! Ah!” she snatched her phone and answered.

“What are you doing?” His voice was serious, different from how it was the previous day.

“I just got picked up a package… is everything alright?”

“Oh…nevermind then. I saw you leave and I- “

“Excuse me?” She gasped angrily, gripping her phone.

“Ah! It’s not what you think! I have access to your security cameras and I saw you… leave.”

“…Why do you care if I leave?”

“I have to protect you… the hacker that sent you here could be more dangerous than you think.”

“Hahahaha!” She began laughing like a maniac

“What’s so funny?!”

“You think me, the girl who graduated in your class, is in _danger_! Pathetic!” her laugh evolved into a quiet giggle.

“…Shut up”

“No~”

“You don’t know what’s in there… the special security system…”

“The bomb?”

 **“HOW?!?!?!!?”** He screeched

“Once again~ I’m a hacker too Seven! I’ve been figuring out this building while I’m here. How else would I have gained access to certain rooms? Let alone the computer!”

He paused for a while

“Luciel?”

“You’re fucking brilliant Six.”

“I’m blushing!”

“N-No don’t say that please…”

“Hehe~ Danger calls for me. I’ll talk to you later. Get that RFA meeting set up sir!”

“O-Oh Okay! Will do! B-Bye!”

After the call ended she continued laughing hysterically. How could _he_ doubt _her_?

She returned to the package set on her couch, carefully opening it with her tiny hands while humming a tune.

As expected, her clothes were folded neatly in the box, and some bubble wrap in narrow shape.

“Eh?” She questioned, unraveling the protective wrapping paper.

“Ah! My precious blade~ How did I forget it!” She exclaimed, hugging her favorite holographic switch blade close to her.

She then put away the monochromatic clothes, admiring the way it hung in her wardrobe.

_‘So, both of them are watching me… Yikes.’_

_‘Guess who won’t be masturbating for a while…’_ She frowned, looking up at the camera in her bedroom. She flipped it off and smirked. Rummaging around her bag, she picked up a throwing knife and twirled it in her fingers while inspecting the camera.

“Bye bye~” She waved to it, then swiftly threw a knife into the lens and watched the camera come crashing down.

“Now some damn privacy…” She took the camera into the kitchen and disposed of it, expecting a call from either Choi any second now.

Seven was first.

“I wanted privacy.” She stated before he could even speak

“B-But what if the hacker comes into the room and I can’t save you?”

“As if you’d make it here in time… Did you not see my weapons…? I’m safe Luciel, really.”

“I will admit, the way you did that was quite smooth. I keep re-watching it. And your expression is so… cute.”

“I’ll put on a show for you some day. Now get back to planning Luciel.”

“Ah! Right. I’ll text you the address…come at 4 pm today. We’ll be expecting you.”

“I’ll be sure to put on my shortest skirt then~”

“GYAH! B-BYE” He yelled, then hanging up.

She shook her head and noticed Saeran texted her.

**_Unknown:_ **

_“Nice throw. Saeyoung is a pervert, he’d watch you get changed… just imagining it angers me.”_

_“Only I get to see you like that. Glad you enjoyed your little gift. Until I’m free~”_

-

3:30 rolled around and she stood from her computer, stretching briefly. “Time to get ready!”

Having already showered, all was left was getting changed and dolling up. She wanted to make good impressions on the whole group and leave her target speechless.

She wouldn’t admit it, but the way he looked at her made her feel butterflies, the same feeling she got when Saeran kissed her.

She looked at herself one more time, adjusting any jewelry needed.

As promised, she wore her shortest skirt. It ran up to her mid-thigh, just shy of her... jewels.

The black fabric hugged her nicely, a matching mid drift shirt on her chest. The sleeves ran down her arms, tightly. It showed just enough to get any guy off really.

Simple flats would do the trick for this outfit. She was short and embraced it in this situation.

Her little goth ass was gonna get every boy in there excited god dammit.

She wore her hair professionally in a high ponytail, her natural curls bouncing when she walked. She hadn't forgotten her tattoo, but figured that none of the members would be looking behind her ear exactly. She presented unprofessionally professional.

After coating her last lash with mascara, she sighed into the mirror.

“Jaws better drop…” She stated with confidence, glancing at her clock before rushing out the door.

On her way out she warned Saeran of what was happening via text, hoping he wouldn’t worry.

-

“Oh…Even if he’s rich as crap…damn.” The penthouse shocked her, she approached the elevator on her way and politely said hello to a boy in there with her.

He appeared to be around early 20’s, blonde, purple eyes.

Wait.

_‘That’s Yoosung Kim!’_

“Ah!” She exclaimed turning towards him, ‘Yoosung right?”

“U-Uh Yes?” The blond stammered, eyes widening.

“Sorry, I’m 606.” She introduced herself, putting out her hand for him.

“Oh!” he kindly shook it and admired her for a moment, unintentionally bringing her hand to his lips. He kissed the back of her palm and dropped her hand. His face beat red.

 _‘Did she just put a spell on me?!’_ his mind raced.

His eyes never left her, he was so shocked that _this_ was the hacker Seven invited into RFA.

He’d mistaken her for a model on accident when she first entered, and thought perverted things.

“You’re very pretty…606.” He choked, feeling honored to just be in her presence.

“You’re too kind, please, call me MC. You’re a handsome man you know.” She smirked, checking out the younger boy. _‘Sweet talk ‘til they love you MC!’_

“M-Man?!”

Suddenly the elevator opened.

They walked to Jumin’s door together and were gladly invited in by his security guards.

 “Jumin! This is 606!” Yoosung introduced her to the older man, “She called _me_ handsome!” He bragged playfully.

Jumin looked at the lady with wide eyes, circling her briefly.

She looked at him with curious eyes.

“What’s wrong, Mr. Han…?” MC asked innocently.

“You…” He whispered, studying her.

“D-Did I do something wrong?” She stammered.

“How are you a hacker?” He inquired with intense eyes.

“Same way Luciel is… We went to school together.”

Jumin felt a blush creep on him. Hackers weren’t supposed to be… pretty.

She was no Elizabeth the 3rd, but awfully close with the white hair.

He already knew he was going to like her.

She pulled down her skirt as it rode up from walking, and sat down on the couch Jumin directed the two in. It was soft and plush, she ran her nails across it softly.

Yoosung sat across from her, still blushing from being near her.

Jumin introduced himself properly and allowed more guests into his home.

Her and Yoosung watched as Jaehee and Zen walked in together.

When Zen laid eyes on her…his beast grew 5…not even…10%!

He was at a good 25% now and had to refrain.

He approached the white-haired stunner and went down on one knee, gripping her hand tightly.

“H-How? Why…I…” He couldn’t find words. “Not even a Princess, a Queen…” He felt his face heat up. He let go of her and sat right next to her, their legs lightly touching. “I thought I was the prettiest in here, but…” his words trailed off.

“Woah! Zen’s narcissism has been defeated?!” A familiar voice yelled, Luciel had appeared too.

“Ah! Luciel~” She stood, a sad Zen left behind her.

She approached the redhead and wrapped her arms around his neck, feeing him heat up.

His beast was at 99.9% when she touched him.

He hesitated, and hugged her small waist back.

She lingered onto him and giggled, “You look so cute~”

_‘This façade keeps getting easier with these pretty boys!’_

Seven felt his entire body steam, he let go of her and chuckled quietly.

 _‘Th-That skirt…_ ’ His eyes roamed her body when she walked over to Jaehee.

MC put out a hand for Jaehee, she appeared to be the only sane one there.

“Nice to meet you MC. I’m Glad to see another woman in the RFA. I hope to see good work from you.” She shook her hand professionally.

They all sat eventually and Seven gave a good run down of how he met Six.

“What’s up with your code names though?” Yoosung inquired, “Is it a thing to use numbers?”

“I got mine from my guardian at the camp. He said I reminded him of the number 6. I liked it and came up with 606!” MC explained cheerfully to Yoosung and the others.

“That makes sense! How about you Seven?” Yoosung glanced at the redhead.

“I uh. Got mine from…” He started.

 _‘Come on nerd…’_ her thoughts spoke.

“Her…” His face was nearly purple in embarrassment.

Yoosung gasped, “Ooh~ Seven had a crush on Six!”

“N-NO I DON’T.”

Her thoughts spoke again, _‘Had…Don’t…cute…;’_

The room got quiet after Seven’s outburst.

MC spoke up to lighten things up,

“Well I’m so glad to be joining you all! You won’t regret having me~” She grinned.

_‘Yes, you will.’_

“Yes, we expect good things from you, MC.” Jumin nodded, stroking Elizabeth on his lap.

She was purring softly in her sleep.

Everyone had noticed how quiet Zen and Seven were throughout the meeting, it appeared to be her talking the most.

“So, Zen, I actually watched _‘Tender Lion’_ last night because I heard you were in the RFA! You’re very talented!” She placed a platonic hand on his thigh, but it was a bdsm hand to him.

“G-Gah… You’ve seen me before! I’m honored!” He stammered, glancing at the hand.

All of the members spoke quietly and in chirpy tones throughout the meeting, but a particular redhead stayed quiet.

Jealously sparked up in him as everyone mingled with _her_.

He hated it.

He knew _her_ first after all.

All thoughts and conversations were interrupted by one final guest arriving.

“V!” Zen exclaimed, surprised to see him here.

“MC…” V started, “From what I can see you fit in very nicely in our little group. I’m happy to meet you.” He shook her hand gingerly and adjusted his glasses.

“I’ve decided we will be hosting another RFA party.” He announced.

Everyone gasped in shock, Yoosung nearly choking.

“B-But who’s going to take Rika’s role?” MC spoke up.

“You.” V smiled at MC. “Your kind heart can keep this organization going. I trust you. The party will be in 10 days. I expect you all help MC find guests and encourage her. She is very special to us.” V explained.

She smiled widely at him, “Thank you thank you thank you!” She threw her arms around V and held him close.

“I won’t let you down…” She assured him, and the other members too.

-

“I HAVE TO HOST A PARTY SAERAN!”  She began yelling, running a stressed hand through her hair as she paced back and forth in her private room.

“V…That bastard. Did I forget to mention a little detail about him?”

“What?”

“He knows you’re with Mint Eye.”

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN HE KNOWS?” She screamed through the phone, enraged.

“He lives in our headquarters… he is quite fond of you. He thinks you’re trying to leave Mint Eye for RFA and expose me though, he has it all wrong.”

“Oh, thank god… I thought he was going to ruin this.”

“He doesn’t plan on telling a soul. If anyone finds out he knows about Mint Eye they’d be more interested in that before you anyways. Sorry to scare you my Princess.”

“Okay…that’s fine.” She sighed, sitting on the edge of her bed.

They discussed the parties, Saeran revealed what he knew.

“Can I ask you something Saeran?” She inquired,

“Anything my cute assistant.”

“Right… They all seem like great people with the exception of V… I don’t know why you want me to- “

“They’re all traitors. Saeyoung especially. You know how he abandoned me!”

“Yes but, maybe he didn’t mean harm… He seems nice to me.”

“Wait. Just Wait. The second you try to get involved with him he’ll push you away and abandon you too. Don’t trust him. Keep putting on that happy face and crush his soul Six.” He said in a serious tone.

“Alright boss.” She sighed. “I’m going to wash up, I’ll talk to you later.”

“Be safe my Princess. Don’t let them brainwash you.”

He hung up

Tears flooded his eyes as her watched her walk to the bathroom.

“Sh-She can’t do that…She wouldn’t leave me.” He sobbed, his heart wrenching at the thought of her falling in love with the traitor.

He hugged himself and bent over his chair in pain, an agonized yell escaping him. He cried, sobbed, and panicked for a while. But then waking up with MC’s favorite gun of his in his hands, he clenched it and pressed his lips to the grip, “I miss you…”

-

_“So many…” She gasped, admiring his special weapon collection._

_“Which ones your favorite?” He asked, approaching her with a hand on her back._

_She didn’t have time to reject his touch and examined the walls._

_One caught her attention._

_“That one.” She pointed to a silver hand gun._

_“I’ll name this one the ‘666’, for you”_

_He brought it down for her and she held it in her palms, admiring it._

_“Thank you…” She whispered, happy she found someone to bond over weapons with._


	4. Love Arrows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short little blip of Seven and MC being cute via messenger <3

After many emails with some strange people, MC rolled her eyes. “Ugh. So tired~”

She entered the chatroom in her phone and was sad to see no one there.

 **606:** aw. I wanted to talk to someone… I’ll leave now…

**707 entered the chatroom**

**707:** Not on my watch ~

 **606:** God Seven is here to entertain his Goddess! I am blessed!

 **707:** Hah…

**707: Goddess indeed**

**707:** Which Goddess are you~

 **606:** hmm…

 **606:** Venus!

**707: AHH! MY HEART!**

**606:** I hope my love arrows shoot right through you my lord~

**707: …**

**707:** They have.

**606: <3 ----> **

**707:** Six’s love arrows are extremely powerful! Seven’s sanity has gone down 6 levels ~

 **606:** Hehe~

 **606:** On another note, how are you ~?

 **707:** Stressed… I ran out of Honey Buddha chips and my maid won’t let me get more T_T

**606: [sent an image]**

_The little white haired devil posed with a jumbo bag of Honey Buddha chips, winking at the camera_

**606:** Looks like you have to come and get them…~

**707: …**

**707: 707.exe has stopped working**

**707: please restart the program or troubleshoot for more options**

**707: …**

**606:** 606 shoots 12 love arrows to her god ~ <3 ----> x12 aimed right at his heart!

 **707:** It was very effective! 707 healed instantly!

 **707:** …I’ll be there in 10.


	5. Seven's Perverted Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naughty little shit B)

_The apartment was dark._

_He worried for a moment._

_"MC...?" He called out, and heard a sensual laugh coming from a bed room._

_"In here my love ~"_

_He blushed at her kind words._

_Luciel approached her room, almost dropping dead when he saw her._

_She was... so... cute._

_MC's body was only covered in a very inappropriate type of lingerie._

_Her heel on the seat of a chair facing him._

_The lights were red, and dim._

_Faded hip hop music in the background of her room._

_"MC..." he was at a loss of words._

_She signaled him to come to her with her wiggling finger._

_He floated to her and gently ran a hand over her arm, admiring her body. "Beautiful..."_

_"Sit." She demanded, moving her foot and forcing him to the chair._

_She turned up the music slightly, enough for her to dance to the beat._

_She shook her hips, staring down at him._

_"W-Wh-"_

_"Sh." She put a finger to his lips, guiding her hips to his lap, she draped herself over him and grinded up against him._

_"F-Fuck..." he groaned, his hands latching onto her waist._

_She leaned into his ear and whispered to him,_

_"I want you..._

_I want you to put your 1 in my 0~"_

_He moaned at her words and released his inner beast._

_He grabbed her forcefully and lifted her to the air._

_She yelped, then giggled into his ear._

_He met his face with hers and smashed his mouth onto her pretty pink lips, melting into them._

_He dragged him and her to her soft bed, straddling her down with his weight._

_"Seven~" She moaned as he started to explore her body._

_He paused and moved back up to her face._

_"You're going to call me Saeyoung now." He demanded, his teeth sinking down into her neck._

_"O-Okay Saeyoung~" She didn't question it and let him keep on exploring._

_"Even better than I imagined..." he said on her torso, trailing his mouth over her. He tore off her minimal clothing, craving her body more and more._

_As his face met with her womanhood, a jolt came over his body._

-

He looked around, he was in his office, his forehead sore from resting it on his arms.

He rubbed his eyes, quickly realizing his dream.

"Fuck..." he whispered, looking down at the moist mess in his pants.

"I'd make her pay if she knew..." he said to himself.

"One day my 1 will satisfy her 0..."

He opened his phone and smiled at his lock screen.

It wasn't weird to keep a picture of her from the chatroom right... then make it his wallpaper.

It was... 

normal.

_(For someone with a crush)_

But he knew his boundaries.

He was dangerous.

He would hurt her.

He was scum while she was an _angel_ descended from the heavens, and always was.

He just wanted to hold her tight and call her his, but he knew that wasn't going to happen.

She was out of his league.

A _super_ skilled hacker that could pass for a supermodel? 

No one was good enough for her.

Not even Zen.

He looked at her as something completely unattainable.

She was almost fictional.

This was the girl he had dreams about.

When she came into his mind throughout the years he couldn’t help but put the phrase

‘Soul Mate’

Into the back of his head.

 _Nonsense_ , she didn’t deserve an earthling, she was worth millions more than the rest of the beings on the sad planet.

He shook his head and returned to normal thoughts, continuing his work while she came across his mind ever so often.

He glanced at the CCTV footage, happily watching her fall asleep on Rika's couch. Had he been there, he would’ve draped a blanket on her and make her as comfortable as possible, but he had to slave to his agency. He admired her for a few more seconds. She looked drained.

He texted her really quick,

_"Sweet dreams."_

Before returning to work.

Daydreams about that space station wedding flooded his mind instead of course.


	6. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven starts getting over protected of MC, worried about her really.  
> She gets annoyed and has some fun with Yoosung instead.

MC slowly woke up from her slumber to the sound of a very threatening noise.

_‘Someone is playing with the padlock outside…’_

She quietly stood and ran to her room, snatching the nearest weapon she had, satisfied with the bulky hand gun. She checked its ammo before leaving, smirking at the fresh bullets.

Swiftly, she darted to the door, taking a deep breath before aiming the gun at the mystery person beneath her.

Her finger brushed the trigger, stopping when she saw who it was.

“…Seven?” She questioned, leaning against the door frame, now swinging the gun in her fingers.

“MC! Uh…” He put down his tools. “Someone…tried to enter last night. I’m upgrading the system so they get a little pain when they do that again.”

“Someone tried to break in? What did they look like?” She inquired, squatting down to see him adjusting the door.

“Tall…Light hair…creepy mask…” He muttered, focusing on the door.

_‘Saeran…’_

“This won’t be necessary. That person is allowed in.” She demanded, snatching his hand away from the padlock.

“How do you know them?”

“That’s my boss.” She said quickly, trying not to lie of course.

“…Why did he want to come here?”

“He can’t get ahold of me on this new phone so…” Her voice trailed away.

“MC?! You didn’t give him the address, right?” He gasped, putting his attention on her now.

“…” She averted her eyes in embarrassment.

“MC! No one is supposed to know you’re here! Not even me!” He grabbed her forcefully.

“That’s it. I need to stay here with you for now on. I can’t trust you alone obviously.” He shook her a little, an angry look in his eyes.

She was a little shocked to see him so rough with her. It threw her façade off for a moment.

“No…you’re not.” She snickered.

 _‘Shit, quickly make an excuse!_ ’

“And why is that?” He demanded, setting his tools aside.

“I know your intentions.” She began, “You just want to be a pervert and creep into my room, right? Spy on me? _Touch_ me?”

“What? No! I wouldn’t do that I respect you I just…” He felt embarrassed, his face heating up. “I Just don’t trust you alone anymore. You don’t know what classified information is in here.”

“I understand, but I didn’t plan on revealing any of that. I’m here to plan a party you know?”

“…I just don’t want you to get hurt” He mumbled.

She thought over the situation and sighed, “Fine. Don’t bother me and do your work though. I’m serious.” She finally agreed.

“I didn’t plan on doing anything besides work. Forget I’m here, go away…” He shooed her, still messing with the padlock.

She felt a rush of disrespect in her veins, “Excuse me?” She grabbed his hand forcefully.

“Know your place.” Her harsh words spat at him.

She walked away from him, slamming the door in his face.

He felt hurt by her words, _but she was right_. She had more power, he was just paranoid.

-

He had set up his belongings in the corner of her living room, drawing an invisible line with his mind of where she was allowed.

After a few hours in her room, a confused MC approached him, bending down to read his screen.

“You missed a line…” She said quietly, pointing to a decoded section of the screen.

He swatted her away, scoffing. “Leave.”

“I live here…?” She reminded him.

“Occupy yourself.”

“Since when did Luciel get so cold? Could it be you need womanly touch to warm you up?”

She slid a hand down his thigh dangerously.

He refused to react and ignored her.

_‘Dang…This is what Saeran meant. I should go ask what he wanted last night…’_

She walked away from him and locked herself in her room, dialing her boss’ number.

He quickly picked up, excited to see her name in his phone.

“He’s evil, isn’t he?” He said with a sigh.

“A bit, but not enough to hurt me. So, why did you stop by last night?” She asked.

“Missed you. Forgot he could see me…and left.” He admitted.

“We could’ve met up somewhere if you missed me that badly Saeran~” She teased him.

“Too dangerous, I might have stolen you back from them.”

“Ah~ I missed positive attention on me. I’m being objectified by this little group now. They forgot hackers had feelings too…”

“I’d love to snatch you up, but that’s up to you. I’m glad you called. The second half of our plan is starting.”

“You’ve gotten close enough to these fools now. They’d all be worried if something happened to you, right?”

“I see…”

“Once you get uncomfortable I want you to run back to me okay? You’ll lure them to Mint Eye and we’ll begin the brainwashing process then.”

“Understood. It’ll be fun to watch them suffer~”

“You sound like me MC!”

“Well we’re both a little sadistic right…”

“I miss sleeping in the same bed as you at night my Princess.”

“I’ll be back soon, be patient. I’m going to bond with them all individually, then leave. Just wait.”

“So smart… I’ll talk to you again soon. Until then~”

He hung up, excited to see her again.

She set her phone down and put the gun she retrieved earlier, back. She made a mental list in her head of who was easiest and hardest to bond with.

_‘In order, Yoosung, Zen, Jaehee, Jumin, V, Luciel…Got it.’_

-

She dialed the blonde’s number, playing with her hair in her fingers while she waited.

“Hello!” He said cheerfully

“Yoosung, my favorite blonde~” She teased him, “I missed you.”

“M-Me?” He stammered, “I can’t imagine why, but thank you! Missed you too!”

“Why wouldn’t I, you’re such an attractive man I can’t help it~” Behind the phone she rolled her eyes, pretending to be invested while digging dirt out of her nails.

He paused for a moment. “I’m so glad you look at me as a man…I’d protect you with my own arms if I could!”

“Please do~ Luciel decided to stay with me for a while. I’m afraid he’s going to make a move!”

“S-Seven…” He whispered, “I wouldn’t let him do that to you. Super Yoosung will protect you!”

“I’m dying to get out of here! Can I come to your dorm and play LOLOL with you please~” She begged, knowing his answer already.

“O-Of course! I’ll text you the address…I hope I can teach you how to play…”

“I’ll see you there, Yoosung!” She sighed, “We’ll have fun!”

She hung up the phone and quickly threw on some casual, lounging clothes.

She grabbed her keys and approached the front door.

“HEY.” Luciel yelled. “Just where do you think you’re going?”

“To hang with Yoosung. I’m tired of being in here since you won’t play with me.” She replied, a hand on the doorknob.

“…Be safe.” He quieted down, sliding on his headphones.

She rolled her eyes and left the building,

“What a bitter man.” She muttered, entering her vehicle.

-

She knocked on the door quietly, “Yoosung! I’m here!”

Quickly the familiar blonde opened his door, greeting her with a smile.

“MC…” He felt his cheeks heat up, “You even look cute in sweatpants…”

“Aw~ So sweet!” She entered his small room, attacking him with her arms once he shut his door.

She held onto him tightly, wiggling in his returning arms.

“You smell so nice…” She said quietly, bringing her face to his neck

_‘He’s so easy~’_

She deeply inhaled his skin, sighing into the bare flesh before dropping her arms.

“You must have women trying to get you nonstop!” She flashed a smile to him, finding his hand in hers, she played with his fingers.

“N-No…” His face almost glowed red. “I’ve never had a girlfriend before…” He admitted.

“You? But you’re so irresistible!” She let go of him and wandered around the small dorm, sitting herself next to his computer.

“V.34.67, nice model…” She said quietly, checking out the bulky device.

“Thanks! Seven got it for me!” He sat next to her, happy with how close he was to her.

“I’ve never played LOLOL before actually.” She lied, looking at the games loading page.

“Really? I love teaching people about it! May I?” He asked, turning his head to her briefly.

She nodded, “Mhm!”

As he showed her around the game, she rested her head in his shoulder, slowly getting closer and closer to him.

Yoosung pretended to not notice, but loved her warmth, he wished he had the strength to do the same to her.

“And this is my guild!” he introduced them, turning on his webcam for his online friends to see him.

He waved to the camera, introducing her to them. She sat upright and waved at the camera too, looking at what his friends had to say.

“Yoosung knows girls?!”

“How the hell did you meet her?”

“Yoosung’s gf is hot lol.”

As his eyes read the messages, he blushed again.

“N-No she’s not my girlfriend! She’s my friend! We work together…” He explained, trying to resurrect the situation.

“Do we look cute together?” She asked his friends, latching onto his right arm.

“Yeah, but you’d look cuter without a top lololol”

Yoosung found himself flustered and couldn’t find a reply.

_‘Ooh!’_

She broke away from him and winked at the webcam, finding the brim of her shirt and slowly lifting it.

Yoosung stopped her quickly, gripping her hands.

“N-NO!” He yelled.

“Yes!” His friends typed.

Yoosung felt his heart thump and muted himself on the game, thinking the camera was off too.

“MC! D-don’t do that! Those guys are pigs!” He confronted her, a scared look on his face.

“I wasn’t actually gonna do it…” She looked down, hoping to look hurt.

“I didn’t mean to- I- MC…” He was even more flustered now.

Without a warning, she lifted her head up and laid a sweet kiss on Yoosung’s virginal lips.

He froze, trying to grasp what had just happened.

She turned back to the monitor and replied to his friends.

“GET IT YOOSUNG!”

“HE BOUTA SMASH!&@^&^#”

‘Hey! Pretty lady! What’s your name?”

“Call me 606~” She typed, pleased to feel Yoosung’s weight behind her now.

_‘Yoosung Kim, 1/5… easiest indeed.’_

Before she left his dorm, she gave his cheek a quick peck,

“Don’t tell anyone okay! This is our little secret!” She said quietly, putting a finger to her lips.

“Y-Yes!” Yoosung nodded, “Have a good day Six!”

“You too!”

-

**Yoosung** **«** **entered the chatroom.**

**Yoosung** **«** **:** How’s party planning going?

 **606:** Very good! We have 8 guests already!

 **Yoosung** **«** **:** Good! I’m proud!

 **606:** Hanging out w/ u was fun earlier!

 **606:** I’ll have to come over again soon

 **Yoosung** **«** **:** Yes! I had a good time too

 **ZEN:** You visited Yoosung, Six?

**606: Yep**

**ZEN:** He didn’t lay his hands on you, did he?

 **606:** Nah~ I laid mine on him!

 **Yoosung** **«** **:** SIX!

 **ZEN** **:** Woah~

 **ZEN:** What a bold woman!

**Yoosung** **«** **has left the chatroom.**

**ZEN:** You really pulled on his heart strings there…

 **606:** Oops~

 **606:** I’m going to get some dinner now!

 **ZEN:** Alright ~ Never skip your meals!

**606 has left the chatroom**

**ZEN has left the chatroom**

-

She began preparing a fine dinner, making some for the redhead in the apartment too. He looked like he hadn’t eaten since he got there.

After placing his serving on a plate, she walked over to him and sat down, scooting her legs next to his.

“Eat up!”

“…No”

“Ah~ Hard to get huh? I guess I’ll have to feed you myself…” She picked up some of the dish on his fork and put it near his lips.

“Open wide!”

He averted his eyes and stopped typing briefly.

He slowly opened his mouth, letting her guide the food into his mouth.

She gently pulled the fork away and neared his face.

“Good boy.” She whispered, continuing to feed him.

_‘He’s finally warming up a little bit…the hell got into him earlier?’_

“Break time!” She stated after putting his plate down.

“That was my break…” He replied.

“Mmmm…. No!” She grabbed his computer and put it down next to her.

“H-Hey!” He yelled.

She forced herself into his lap and pinned his arms down beside him.

“Stop fighting me!” She demanded, leaning down towards him.

He almost let her get to him, but continued to push her away.

She kept pressing on, pressing her lips to his forehead.

“Stress kills.” Is all she had to say before ripping off of him and returning to her room, a pleased Saeran texting her.

-

_“Ugh~ Do that to me when you return, please!”_

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting the cute bonding/date moments with the RFA, but you guys can tell me what you'd like to see in upcoming ones!


	7. Zen Mantague

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen needs MC to practice lines with him, but does it really just end there?

**ZEN entered the chatroom**

**ZEN:** MC~ I was hoping you’d be here!

 **606:** Using my real name huh?

 **606:** How formal.

 **ZEN:** Well ladies deserve proper greetings!

 **606:** I’m a lady? I don’t act like one though…

 **ZEN:** Yes, you do!

 **606:**...

 **606:** But I’ve bought the farm before…

 **ZEN:** Huh? You have a farm?!

 **606:** Zenny, please research your metaphors~

 **ZEN:** Alright I will! Hold on!

**ZEN has left the chatroom.**

**606:** …

**ZEN has entered the chatroom.**

**ZEN: YOU’VE KILLED PEOPLE?!?!**

**ZEN:** HOW DID SEVEN MISS THIS???

 **606:** Because he’s probably tasted blood too…

 **606:** Our jobs are serious. That’s why we act so silly when we can, to take a break.

 **ZEN:** …

**ZEN: Oh.**

**606:** It wasn’t in malice of course. I was told to infiltrate a building with weapons and they… combusted if you will.

 **606:** Enough of that though!

 **606:** You said you needed me for something…?

 **ZEN:** Right!

 **ZEN:** I wanted to practice my roles with you! Jaehee would love to, but that jerk overworks her too much…

 **606:** Why couldn’t one of the other members do it?

 **ZEN:** …It’s a romance scene

 **606:** Say no more! I’m good at acting!

 **ZEN:** Will Seven let you out?

 **606:** He can’t trap me, I’m stronger than him~

 **ZEN:** I see… well I’ll send you the details, come in something…

**ZEN: Elegant.**

-

She fumbled with the zipper on her back, her flexibility failing her.

“Ugh!” She groaned loudly, “I need help…”

As it was only halfway up, her breasts were still partly exposed, the dress’ fabric barely covering her modesty.

“Seven!” She called out, pleased to hear him shuffling to her.

“Hm- YOU’RE NAKED!!” He yelled, covering his eyes.

“AM NOT! Just zip me up and I’ll leave you alone…”

He wouldn’t lie to himself, he was happy to help, but needed to control his emotions more.

He slowly guided the metal piece up her back, and gently laid her hair back behind her.

She turned around and briefly adjusted her bust, then happily looking up at him.

“Thank you Luciel!” She grinned, “How do I look?”

“Why are you dressed like this?”

“I have a love life you know…” She lied, folding her arms.

“You shouldn’t. You could drag them into danger with your work.”

“That’s your excuse, I want to enjoy life. Move” She demanded, pushing him away before putting on her finishing touches for her ‘date’.

-

_‘Half basement, not very fitting, but at least no one will hear us…’_

MC stepped to his front door, knocking politely.

An elated Zen welcomed her in, not without noticing her outfit of course.

She followed said dress code, and appeared in a gown Saeran got her when he took her on a _‘date’_ before, which to her was just free dinner and drinks with her boss.

-

_“MC… just when I thought you couldn’t get prettier! This dress suits you so well… it hugs you nicely.” Saeran ran his long fingers down her sides, appreciating the expensive fabric that clung to her._

_“Yeah, maybe it’ll come in handy in one of my missions!”_

_“No one will see you in this scenario though… not without my consent. I could propose when you look this nice!” He shook his head, grasping her hand._

_“Please don’t…”_

_“Not now~ I haven’t gotten our rings yet.”_

_-_

“You look stunning my dear…” Zen whispered, observing her outfit carefully.

“Just for you!” She curtsied for him, presenting herself with a classy act.

“Now… our roles.” He began, showing her to his living area. “It’s a rendition of Romeo and Juliet, but in Korea.”

She picked up her script and skimmed through her lines, “I’m Romeo, right?” She smirked, sparing a glance at her opposite.

“Very cute, but this is the scene I need to romance you in! Rather…her. It’s at the scene when they meet at the masquerade, But I don’t want you to cover your eyes, I have to stare into them to feel the role.” He explained, “I’ve already memorized most of my lines, but you can keep reference of course. Shall we begin?”

She nodded and took positions, glancing at her line, memorizing it quickly.

He gently took her hand in his,

“If I profane with my unworthiest hand

This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this:

My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand

To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.” His eyes then met hers.

She was shocked at how natural he was, it was his profession of course.

She continued,

“Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,

Which mannerly devotion shows in this,

For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,

And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss.” She followed, in character naturally as well.

“Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?” Zen raised an eyebrow, playing into the ‘bad boy’ Romeo act.

“Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.” She stepped closer to him, naturally falling into their ballroom dance.

His hand gripped her waist firmly, “O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do.

They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.”

“Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake.” She lifted her head to lock eyes with him, preparing herself for the following motion.

“Then move not, while my prayer’s effect I take.” He leaned down and kissed her passionately, getting caught up momentarily before breaking them apart. “Thus, from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged.”

“Then have my lips the sin that they have took.” She gazed upon him, playing into her innocent role well.

“Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged!

Give me my sin again.”

She took action this time, pulling him down buy his neck to kiss her, she roughly introduced her tongue to his mouth.

Zen couldn’t help but break character, and dropped her hand, holding onto both of her sides now while continuing to orally search her.

She was pleased and ran her hands down his shoulders, planning to escalate even further.

He then tore away from her, smirking playfully, “That wasn’t a part of the script…”

“Why not continue then?” She suggested, playing with his collar.

“Your charm is too strong for me to resist, my lady.”

Zen pulled her into his arms and began kissing her again, roaming her body with his gloved hands. After a few more moments, he stopped and held her hand again, leading her to his bedroom.

He sat her down on his bed and motioned her to turn around to strip the formal gown from her. “Such a shame, you looked beautiful in it, but I bet you’re even more beautiful underneath, no?”

“That’s up to you…” She giggled, _‘He seems like the slow type. No fair…’_

He slowly unzipped the back, confused to see a bare back underneath,

_‘Is she not…’_

She stood and let the dress drop, leaving a completely nude MC standing in front of him. She stepped out and kicked it aside, presenting herself to him.

His jaw dropped immediately. His heart and pants throbbing. “MC…” He blushed, pulling her to him, “I was right…” He softly touched her, as if she were glass.

“How rude of me, leaving you undressed while I’m still in my suit…” He tore his clothes off too, lining up his body with hers and attacked her neck with his mouth, moving his moist mouth down her figure. Zen gently pushed her to his bed, his hand tight around her the whole time.

She fell gracefully and bit her lip, _‘At least he knows what he’s doing…’_

He continued to lower his mouth, leaving little marks all over her, as if to claim territory. Once he met with her womanhood, he teased around, kissing her inner thigh and chuckling.

“Zen…please” She begged with honesty, needing to climax to keep her sanity.

“As you wish, princess.” He slid his tongue up her entrance.

She gasped and felt he hips twitch.

She hadn’t been touched by a man in a while. Thoughts of Saeran entered her mind, making her even more exciting.

She had quite a sexual bond with him, and wore it proudly. He was her first official lover, not just a man to please her and leave. He treated her gently, though she wanted it rough. She’d never attach feelings to him though, that was too dangerous. He could leave her any second, and that scared her out of love.

Zen continued to lick and suck on her, motivated by her moans.

She felt ready to climax and second, and yelled his name to make it clear.

He paused for a second, switching his actions with his fingers, “Call me Hyun…”

“Hyun…” She muttered, before his mouth made her yelp.

She felt it coming, and began gasping for more air.

“Hyun~!” She cried out, gripping her the sheets beneath her.

He trailed his mouth back up her body and laid next to her, taking her hand and placing it to his lips, “Princess…” He said against her skin, his lidded eyes laying on her.

“You kiss by th' book.” She panted, rolling on top of him and roughly kissed him.

She then tore herself off of him, and stretched out, “I must go home now Romeo!” She stepped back into her dress, pulling it up her body.

“Of course, Let me assist you there…” He helped zip the garment, and whipped her around, hand still on her waist. “I’m sorry to have released my beast, but you provoked me…”

“I wanted your beast.” She replied, her hands roaming his neck, “Let’s keep this between us, hm?”

“Yes… It would be cruel to dangle you in front of the other members.”

They were alerted by Zen’s phone glowing in the dim lighting. He walked over to it and saw a new chatroom, with a confused Luciel.

“He wants to know why you’re out so late…”

“Stupid boy! I should be allowed to have sex with people without him getting involved.”

Zen took a picture of the two together, a visible marking on her neck.

 **ZEN:** She’s going home now, don’t worry!

 **707:** What’s that on her neck Zen?

 **ZEN:** Acting! That’s all!

**707 has left the chatroom**

-

_His mind became a blur, he lost her to Zen he thought, but it was for the best, right?_

_So then why are tears flooding his vision and wetting his face._

_Oh right._

_He was in love with her._

-

She came home at a late hour and quietly slipped off he shoes, sighing.

MC’s ears rung when she heard a sob, and ran towards the sound quickly.

“Luciel! Are you hurt?” She rushed to his side and wrapped an arm around him, comforting him with her motherly instincts. She ‘didn’t care’ about people, but tears drove her insane.

“I got caught up in my thoughts is all…” He enjoyed her comfort and pulled her into his vacant lap, his laptop glowing the two.

She sat princess style on him and wiped his tears with her thumb, taking off his glasses.

“Six doesn’t like seeing her God in a frenzy.” She pouted at him, playing up the ‘caring’ factor.

“Seven doesn’t want his Goddess to worry.” He calmed down, moving some of her hair behind her ear.

“Six shoots 500 love arrows into Seven’s heart.” She whispered, moving her face close to his.

“Very effective…” He whispered in return, pulling he chin to meet his lips on his.

He was too caught up in the moment and woke up, pushing her away.

“Stop. This isn’t right.” He dragged her off of him and shook his head, pulling his laptop back on his lap and placed his glasses behind his ears.

“I liked it…” She mumbled, fidgeting with her thumbs.

“Leave.”

She pouted even more.

“NOW.” He yelled, glaring at her. “Your feelings don’t mean anything. You’re just a con artist.”

She actually felt hurt in his words, unaware of the sting in her eye as tears formed.

MC ran off into her room and slammed the door, her body sliding down against it.

She hugged her knees and sobbed gently, not wanting him to hear.

Her phone buzzed like mad, Saeran’s tempter finally giving in.

Seven hated himself for hurting her. He couldn’t even bring himself to concentrate again. He stood and walked to her door, putting his ear up to it and listening to her cries, his heart breaking with every whimper.

**She wanted to kill him first. She finally understood her boss. He was cruel and didn’t deserve her.**

Saeran’s words comforted her throughout the night, he began to describe his death, and eventually brightened her mood. She fell asleep on the phone with him, her nude body cuddled up to a pillow Saeran told her was _‘him’_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGST BC IM A PIECE OF SHIT AND WANTED TO MAKE YOU GUYS SUFFER FOR SINNING!  
> But hey  
> Zen ate her out B)  
> and hell yeah I quoted shakespeare fuckin fight me.  
>  But hey, tell me if you want a bonus chapter that's character specific in this story, it won't add to the plot but I'll make it fluffy/smutty!  
> Preferably a character already referenced to have interest in her


	8. Update

Hey babes   
I'm so sorry I haven't been writing  
I bounce around with my inspiration too much  
I'll end up spamming you all soon~ ily my readers  
I appreciate all of you and thank u for even readin my bullshit  
Excuse me grammar I've had some wine haha. You can check up on me on Tumblr if you miss me  
Shinjibe.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know if there's any grammar issues I have the brain of a dog!!  
> Pls leave feedback and any recommendations for what I can do to make the story better.  
> Tumblr: Shinjibe.tumblr.com


End file.
